On My Mind
by kaoriejung
Summary: [update] Oh Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat 3 di salah satu kampus swasta internasional korea, mengambil jurusan administrasi, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil 'part-time' di salah satu kantor tempat sepupunya bekerja. dan kim jongin adalah bosnya yang sangat maniak terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'sexuality'/KaiHun/bxb/DLDR [sorry explicit content!]
1. prologue

**Kaorie jung presents ©**

 **ON MY MIND**

 **Cast: kim JongIn and oh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT**

 **Prologue**

"kai" pria tan dengan kemeja putih _hush puppies_ tersenyum ramah, mata hazelnya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, ramah.

"oh SeHun" satunya, pria dengan kulit pucat bermata coklat tua tersenyum tipis, menyambut uluran tangan pria di depannya.

" _geez,_ SeHun. Tersenyumlah. Bagaimana mau lulus _interview._ Dia CEO di tempat kamu nanti bekerja, dasar es batu" chen menekan kepala SeHun saking gemasnya.

"jadi kamu yang mau melamar jadi sekretaris?" JongIn-kai- bertanya dengan nada serius. Terlihat pria pucat didepannya ini sedikit sukar ditindas dengan kata-kata.

"ya" astaga, ingin rasanya chen menjitak kepala sepupunya yang irit bicara ini.

"kamu bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik?" JongIn tersenyum jahil,

"tentu saja?" SeHun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"astaga, anak ini" chen menepuk wajahnya, SeHun terlalu irit bicara pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Tidak peduli siapapun itu, makanya ia tidak pernah berkencan, rata-rata wanita dan beberapa pria yang mendekatinya keburu malas dengan sifat dinginnya, padahal jika mereka bertahan sedikit lgi, mungkin SeHun akan menunjukan sifat aslinya.

"lalu, kenapa kamu memilih magang dikantorku? Maksudnya kamu ini kan tingkat 3 administrasi, kenapa memilih menjadi sekretaris?" JongIn bersandar santai sambil menyesap _americano_ nya.

"ntahlah, kupikir menjadi sekretaris menyenangkan?" masih dengan wajah _stoic_ nya yang membuat chen ingin menyemplungkan SeHun ke dasar jurang.

"sebenarnya ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menjadi sekretaris dikantorku" JongIn tersenyum.

"apa itu?"

"menjadi sekretaris pribadiku" lalu memberi _naughty wink_ andalannya.

"kai! Astaga, yang benar saja bodoh, dia sepupuku" diujung sana chen berubah menjadi tipikal 'ibu galak' yang marah karena anaknya digoda om-om tidak jelas dijalanan.

"astaga hahaha, aku bercanda _chenchen"_ JongIn tertawa lonceng.

"baiklah, oh SeHun, berhubung pria disampingmu ini adalah sahabat karibku, dan kami sangat dekat, aku mungkin sedikit menyalahi aturan, tapi, mulai besok bekerjalah di kantorku. Jadi, selamat datang di _starke corp"_ JongIn tersenyum lebar, menularkan senyumnya pada SeHun yang sedikit demi sedikit tersenyum senang.

"terima kasih _"_ SeHun menunduk sopan.

"dan jangan terlalu kaku, aku mudah iritasi dengan orang-orang terdekat yang kaku" JongIn tertawa lagi, kali ini diselingi tawa chen yang ikut membahana di _coffe shop_ di daeram _gangnam district_ itu.

Dasar orang kantoran aneh, pikir SeHun.

"kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok, oh SeHun. Dan jangan lupa datang keruanganku,karena sekretarisku yang lain akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang kamu harus ketahui tentang _starke corp"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini hari baru untuk SeHun, karena ia mulai magang di sebuah perusahaan elit, rasanya campuk aduk, bohong jika SeHun tidak _worried_ , pasalnya disini ia juga akan menentukan reputasinya, dan mungkin saja karena kerjanya yang bagus, kontraknya dengan perusahaan ini bisa diperpanjang.

SeHun baru saja menapakkan kakinya pada salah satu bangunan pencakan langit, mengenakan _turtle neck maroon_ dan blazer hitam turun dari mobil sepupunya yang memang kerja di _starke corp._

"semoga harimu menyenangkan, sepupuku sayang" chen memberi _blowkiss_ pada SeHun sebelum memasuki bangunan itu terlebih dahulu, membiarkan dirinya yang masih buta arah,

Dasar sepupu sialan.

Akhirnya, SeHun memutuskan untuk berkenala sendiri, di kantor barunya, dan mendatangi resepsionis yang berada di sebelah barat bangunan.

"permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita berlipstik merah darah itu tersenyum manis,

"aku sekretaris baru " ia meletakkan tangannya pada meja resepsionis.

"oh SeHun? Tepat seperti dugaan! Kalau begitu naiklah lift yang ada di sebelah tenggara, lalu tekan angka 11, belok ke kiri, disana ruangan _"_ dan wanita berlipstick itu menopang dagunya, mengisyarat bahwa ia tertarik pada postur Adonis SeHun.

"terima kasih, _nona"_ yang pucat berlalu.

"sama-sama tampan" sambil melambai heboh kearah SeHun yang bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Pria pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan arahan si resepsionis genit itu, naik ke lantai 11 berbelok kekiri, menemukan pintu besar ber tag 'CEO' kemudian mengetuknya.

Dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, seperti 'silahkan masuk' atau apapun itu.

SeHun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu, mengintip sedikit dari celah antara pintu, sebelum—

" _a-aah~ kai-ah faster, please~"_

" _my pleasure, darl. Your body such a wonderful-h"_

" _m-more please-hh"_

—matanya membulat melihat adegan 21 tahun keatas, dipagi buta?

"a-astaga m-maafkan aku" SeHun langsung menutup pintu dengan kencang, memegangi kepala dan jantungnya yang sepertinya akan lepas dari tempatnya sebentar lagi, astaga, apa yang barusan ia lihat sangat _prohibited_ bagi siapapun. Bisa, bisanya, boss barunya itu, _morning sex_ di kantor?

SeHun segera berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan langkah cepat, walaupun ia sudah 22 tahun, tapi hal seperti itu cukup mengagetkan baginya, maksudnya, astaga, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Di toilet, SeHun segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menghilangkan sisa sisa keterkejutannya, saat seseorang membuka pintu toilet, dan kim JongIn _aka_ kai berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah penuh peluh.

"ku pikir kamu sudah lihat semuanya?" pria itu tertawa bodoh, membuat SeHun ingin melempar wastafel keramik ke wajahnya itu.

"kurang lebih"

"apa kamu terkejut? " JongIn mensejajarkan diri, berdiri disamping SeHun yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, mencuci tangan.

"sepertinya" sumpah, orang disampingnya punya kadar santai dangat tinggi.

SeHun hendak saja pergi, tapi JongIn justru memojokkannya ke tembok keramik yang berada disebelahnya. Tangan lembab JongIn menyapu permukaan _jawline_ hingga bibir SeHun.

"kalau begitu kamu harus terbiasa, oh SeHun?" JongIn menatap Kristal SeHun, tersenyum sangat manis, namun siapa sangka seperti ini?

"a-ah okay" , rasanya SeHun ingin cepat keluar dari kamar mandi biadab ini, dibanding ia harus menghadapi CEOnya yang ternyata, ugh, maniak?

" _great, see you, SeHunnie"_ dan jogin pergi berlalu, keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan SeHun sendirian mematung.

 _Holy shit, you're dead, oh SeHun._

 **Prolog end**

How was it? My another kaihun fic, lol. Terima kasih mau support ff kao~

end or continue?

please comment, follow, and fav if you want to continue this ff

Wuffyuall :3

Add me on bbm: 51ACF615


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

" _ugh-f-faster kai-aah~" "yesh, please~" "my pleasure, darl. Your body such a wonderful-h" "m-more please-h"_

Desahan sialan itu masih menghantui Sehun, itu cukup membuat dirinya _shock_ berat saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan Kim Jongin aka bosnya di _starke corp._

Omong-omong soal Oh Sehun,

Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat 3 di salah satu kampus swasta internasional korea, mengambil jurusan administrasi, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil ' _part-time'_ di salah satu kantor tempat sepupunya bekerja. Sehun bukan mahasiswa menonjol seperti di film-film, atau mahasiswa _kingka_ yang dipuja banyak orang, walau tak jarang dirinya mendapat sorotan karena kelincahannya bermain saxophone dan kelihaiannya dalam memecahkan studi kasus yang diberikan dosen.

Dan Oh Sehun adalah seorang bisex.

Sehun termasuk pria yang tidak banyak bicara kepada orang yang belum ia kenali sangat, bahkan terkesan cuek dan dingin, jarang sekali ia peduli terhadap sesuatu yang mendetail, tapi kini ia dihadapkan pada situasi, dimana bos tempat dirinya bekerja berperilaku sedikit 'menyimpang' dari yang seharusnya, membuat dirinya harus sedikit memutar otak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan bosnya itu.

Dengung telfon kantor memecahkan keheningannya, sebuah sambungan yang berasal dari ruang _aka Kim Jongin,_

"Oh Sehun? Tolong bawakan beberapa arsip pada file yang baru kukirim, dan berkas kemarin"

"baik, _"_

"dan tolong belikan di _drug store, a box of condom, thank you"_

Tuk.

Telfon mati begitu Jongin berkata _thank you,_ membuat Oh Sehun menghela nafas menenangkan, baiklah, hanya sebuah kondom, bukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, seperti _testpack_ atau wanita barbar pada gang seberang.

Bukan awal yang buruk.

.

.

Sehun segera melakukan tugasnya dengan sigap, tidak lupa membeli 'titipan' dari bosnya, ia melangkahkan kaki besarnya pada ruangan Kim Jongin.

" _?"_ Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kayu ruangan Jongin.

" _yes Sehun?_ Masuklah" Sehun berjalan dengan kaku, ia agak merinding membayangkan kejadian kemarin dimana ia memergoki Jongin sedang menjemput kenikmatan.

Sial.

"ini file yang minta, dan tadi saya menerima telfon dari perusahaan _srest corp_ perihal pertemuan anda dan direktur perusahaan tersebut pada minggu ini di hotel _marriot"_ Sehun meletakkan file dan arsip yang diminta Jongin diatas meja pria tan itu.

"kamu bisa mengaturnya, kan? Dan sebenarnya, Sehun, aku lebih tertarik bertanya perihal, titipanku?" Jongin sibuk dengan ketukan tangannya pada meja kantor berwarna _navy blue_ , sementara Sehun terus merapalkan doa-doa, berharap agar ia bisa keluar dari sini dengan 'selamat'

"oh, ini _"_ Sehun mengeluarkan kotak persegi dari dalam saku celananya, meletakannya diatas file.

"kau tau? Ini akan lebih berguna untukku" Jongin tersenyum simpul, atau sebenarnya menyeringai jahil.

"ada lagi yang anda butuhkan ? jika tidak saya permisi" Sehun tersenyum sedikit, sebagai formalitas terhadap atasannya.

"oh, sebenarnya ada, hanya saja aku tidak yakin kamu mau membantuku" Jongin mengerling.

Sial, Sehun ingin pulang rasanya.

"jika itu masih bisa digapai nalar, maka saya akan membantu anda, " Sehun kaku, Jongin menyentil kotak kondom yang Sehun letakkan tadi, menjadi lebih dekat kearah Sehun. Ia keringat dingin, dan tidak berhenti merapalkan sumpah serapah, berharap bisa lepas dari macan afrika didekatnya.

"bantu aku, Oh Sehun?" Jongin menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi, menggulung lengan bajunya, dan melonggarkan dasi bermotif kotak _navy_ yang terpaut di lehernya.

"u-uh, maaf saya harus pergi" Sehun gugup dan wajahnya memerah, ia berbalik dan langkahnya bergerak cepat, demi jenggot merlin ia tidak peduli tentang formalitas sekarang, tujuannya hanya satu, pintu keluar dari ruangan Kim Jongin.

Sementara pria tan yang duduk santai menahan aura jahilnya,

"hoi, Oh Sehun, aku hanya ingin minta tolong untuk membukakan kotaknya" sahutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan, tepat setelah Sehun hampir menutup pintu ruangannya, kemudian meledak tawa, sial ingin sekali dirinya menangis bahagia karena wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"memang dia pikir apa? Membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan pagi? Aku masih cukup normal untuk menikmati payudara wanita" kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengkoreksi beberapa berkas yang pria pucat tadi berikan.

.

.

 **Kaorie jung presents ©**

 **ON MY MIND**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun / KaiHun**

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT**

.

.

"apa ia gila?" Sehun bersungut saat dirinya ingin turun dari lantai 11, Kim Jongin benar-benar diluar dugaan, maksud Sehun, _starke_ corp adalah perusahaan besar, pada umumnya _CEO_ nya seharusnya seseorang yang bewibawa, dan mapan, juga dewasa, bukan _malah_ pria ganas macam Kim Jongin.

Ia menarik nafas, baru bekerja 2 hari, rasa bebannya seperti sudah setahun bekerja disini, dan lagi, sepupunya tidak pernah terlihat oleh mata gelapnya. Ia menjernihkan pikirannya, saat seorang wanita berambut pink tua memasuki _lift_ dan menekan angka 11,

"hai" Sehun terdiam,

"hei" Sehun masih diam menatap pintu lift,

"apa kamu tidak mendengarku?" wanita itu masih berbicara sendiri,

"hei" Sehun terlonjak saat wanita itu menepuk pundaknya,

"kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya Sehun,

"memangnya ada siapa di lift ini?"

"mungkin kau sedang berbicara pada _imaginary friend_ -mu" sahut Sehun asal

"huh, apa kamu tahu dimana ruangan kai?" wanita dengan bola mata besar itu bertanya sangat antusias,

" _mr kim?_ Jika yang kamu maksud kai adalah si _ceo,_ setelah dari lantai 11 berbeloklah kekiri, disana ada pintu satu-satunya, yang paling pojok, itu ruangannya."

"wah, terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi? Huh?" wanita itu menggaruk tidak gatal kepalanya,

"Sehun"

"ah baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Sehun"ia tersenyum, Sehun melangkah keluar setelah bunyi ' _ding'_ pada lift berbunyi. Ia tak ambil pusing siapa wanita bersurai pink gelap itu, yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah kopi di pagi hari, untuk membantunya menjalani hari yang sudah sedikit berat diawal.

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisa tolong lampirkan surat ini kepada , ini dari _Conoco_ corp, perihal janji investasi" geun young , sekertaris Jongin yang satu lagi tersenyum memohon,

"kau saja, aku tidak sanggup" Sehun berkata jujur,

"ada apa?" geun young menyelidik, matanya menyipit,

"apa Kim Jongin memang seperti itu?" Sehun berbisik sangat pelan,

"maksudmu?"

"apa kamu pernah—" Sehun berhenti pada kalimatnya, kurang yakin dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan,

"apa?"

"aku hanya ingin Tanya, apa kamu pernah tidur bersamanya?" suaranya mengecil, sangat kecil, cemas jika ada orang lain yang mendengar perbincangan mereka,

"a-apa kamu bercanda?!" wanita itu melebarkan matanya,

"sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu berbisik jika di kantor, apalagi jika itu perihal aku" seseorang berbisik dari depan meja Sehun, meyadarkan acara gossip mereka,

"m-mr. kim?" geun young menunduk, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya,

"apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai sebegitu seriusnya?" Jongin tersenyum miring,

"tidak ada mr. saya permisi" geun young meninggalkan Sehun dan Kim Jongin berdua, dan ingin rasanya Sehun menyiram geun young dengan kuah sup ayam.

" _so, Oh Sehun?"_ Jongin menaikkan alisnya,

" _uh?"_ Sehun benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya dalam tanah.

" _tell me what's that?"_ Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun,

" _nothing sir"_

" _I just want to know, Oh Sehun"_ Jongin menatap Kristal gelap Sehun,

" _w-we just talking about—"_

" _no, what's that, in your hand?"_ Sehun menghela nafas, sangat lega, ya tuhan.

" _u-uh?_ I-ini berkas dari _Conoco_ corp, sir" Sehun menenangkan dirinya dalam hitungan detik, berusaha bersikap biasa saja, seakan dirinya memang tidak habis melakukan apapun.

" _gimme"_ mengadahkan tangannya, Sehun memberikan lembaran kertas itu kepada Jongin,

" _take it in my office after this"_ Jongin melenggang pergi, setelah ia memberi _wink_ gratis kepada Sehun.

Setelah Jongin memasuki ruangannya, ia menghela nafas panjang,

"ya tuhan kuatkan aku" ia kembali duduk pada kursinya.

.

.

.

"kenapa anak baru itu" Jongin bersandar pada kursinya, merilekskan otot-otot yang mengejang karena terlalu banyak berfikir dan sebagainya.

" _darl"_ sebuah suara menyapa dari sudut ruangannya, seorang wanita dengan surai pink gelap dan pakaian serba minim duduk dipangkuan Kim Jongin,

"hmm?"

"dari tadi memikirkan apa?" tangan angela, merayap pada daa bidang Jongin,

"ada, sekertaris baruku, kau tahu, dia sangat lucu, sepertinya dia gay atau mungkin seorang bisex, karena ia selalu gugup setiap aku menggodanya" padangannya menerawang pada celah celah udara.

"tapi kai, kau tahu? Aku tidak begitu suka jika akmu memikirkan sesuatu selain aku, saat bersamaku?" wanita itu memberi _pout,_

"ya dan itu yang semua wanita katakan, kalian posesif" Jongin menatap manic bulatnya,

"setidaknya aku memberikan banyak keinginanmu" angela mengerling,

"begitupun aku" itu ucapan terakhir Jongin, sebelum dirinya benar-benar larut pada permainan mereka, sementara diluar, Oh Sehun masih menimang-nimang apakah ia harus masuk sekarang, atau nanti 10 menit sebelum Kim Jongin pulang, karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko besar seperti yang sebenlum-sebelumnya.

" _huft,_ sepertinya mulai besok aku harus bekerja extra keras" ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya.

 _Great choice, Oh Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah pukul 5 KST, Sehun memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan Kim Jongin.

" _excuse me, "_ Sehun mengetuk tanpa menyembulkan kepalanya.

" _yes? Sehun? Come in"_ Jongin sedikit berteriak, Sehun membuka pintu lebar, dan ia sedikit tersentak karena ada wanita bersurai pink gelap yang tadi ia temui di lift, mengenakan pakaian super minim, yaiut kemeja putih _bigsize_.

" _s-sorry"_ Sehun menunduk,

"saya ingin mengambil berkas yang tadi siang anda ambil, _sir"_

" _wait a minute,_ sepertinya ada disini" Jongin memajukan badannya, sedikit sulit memang, karena angela berada pada pangkuannya,

" _move aside angela, I have to find a paper"_ Jongin sedikit menyingkirkan wanita itu, namun angela justru berpegang kuat pada baju Jongin

"tidak mau Jongin" ia mencebilkan bibirnya,

" _come on, let's continue it after this, okay? I promise"_ Jongin mengecup bibir angela, sementara Sehun hanya bisa mengeluarkan ajri tengahnya secara diam-diam kepada kedua orang sialan ini, oh tuhan begitu banyak cobaan bagi Oh Sehun hari ini.

" _gotcha"_ Jongin memberikan sebuah kertas yang sedikit lecak pada Sehun,

"kau ketik ulang surat ini, dan kirim via email pada perusahaan mereka, copy tanda tanganku" Jongin tersenyum miring,

"baiklah, sir, akan ku kerjakan esok hari, saya pamit pulang, permisi" Sehun berbalik,

"hey, Sehun bagaimana kalau kuantar?" suara Jongin menggema di ruangannya,

"t-tidak perlu, mr. saya bisa pulang dengan bus"

"jangan sungkan, anggap saja permintaan maafku tadi pagi"

"t-tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"jika kamu menghawatirkan angela, ia bisa pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya, itu bukan perihal besar, benar 'kan, angela?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

"t-tidak perlu, sir. Saya permisi" Sehun langsung memberi langkah besar dari keluar dengan segera dari ruangan Jongin"

"ya tuhan aku ingin cepat pulang" ia bermonolog, apa akan selalu begini hari-harinya di starke corp, sampai masa kontraknya habis, dengan cepat ia mendial chen, sepupunya.

"halo chen?"

…

"kau masih dikantor?"

…

"baiklah aku kesana, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Pik

Sehun segera terburu membereskan meja kantornya, lalu menuju ke lantai dasar, untuk pulang bersama chen, setidaknya hari melelahkan ini akan berakhir jika ia sampai di kediamannya.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun benar-benar malas berngkat kantor, ia pasti akan lebih banyak interaksi dengan Kim Jongin, dan hal-hal berbau aneh engan Kim Jongin.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya, kemeja baby bluenya dikancing rapi, memperlihatkan pinggang rampingnya.

" _fine, I'm ready"_ Sehun mengambil segala keperluannya, dan segera keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin terasa lebih segar dari pada biasanya, dan lagi ia mencoba hal baru yang menyenangkan sedari kemarin, yaitu, menggoda sekertarisnya yang sepertinya memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, namun untuk dirinya pribadi ia lebih condong menikmati vagina dibanding rectum ketat pria, dan juga, Sehun tidak buruk, maksud Jongin, wajah Adonis Sehun memang cukup menarik untuk dinikmati.

.

.

"selamat pagi Sehun" sapaan dari meja resepsionis membuat Sehun enggan untuk menolehkan pandangannya, cukup menjawab ' _pagi'_ kemudian berlalu menuju lift, ketempat kerjanya, yaitu lantai 11.

Barusaja lift akan tertutup saat dewi fortuna sedang tidak _mampir_ kepadanya, ia akan se lift dengan Kim Jongin, ya, karena pria itu sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup, dengan kaki yang menahan pintu lift tersebut.

Sial, seperti drama yang pernah ibunya tonton ketika ia dirumah.

"pagi Sehun" Jongin tersenyum cerah.

"pagi, sir" Sehun mengangguk hormat.

"bagaimana pagimu?" sial, mau apalagi Kim Jongin ini.

"cukup baik, sir" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"sama sepertiku, tapi bertemu kamu membuat pagi ini jadi lebih baik dan menyenangkan" ingin Sehun menjedotkan kepala Kim Jongin kepada tombol – tombol lift karena berbicara yang tidak jelas.

" _huh?"_

"kau tahu, _you're shinning, like a star"_ Jongin mengerling, membuat Sehun _jawdrop_ dan ingin menendangnya ke _arctic._

"Sehun, kau mau membuat hariku lebih menyenangkan tidak?" Tanya Jongin serius,

"jika itu masih bisa digapai nalar, akan saya lakukan" dan lagi, Sehun merasa seperti _de javu._

"cukup mudah—" Jongin berhenti, kemudian memperhatikan angka pada tombol lift, saat menunjukkan angka 11, sebelum pintu dibuka—

"—hanya dengan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi" dan Jongin melangkah pergi setelah berhasil mendapat kecupan pada bibir Sehun,

" _have a nice day, Sehun!"_ membuat pria pucat itu ingin memporak – porandakan seisi kantor.

 **tbc**

so, here is it. Tepat seperti yang udah aku janjiin di bbm, aku update on my mind hari ini~ maaf kalau kurang greget karena…

memang dibutuhkan dalam cerita, see you next capt, because next chap gonna be hot ;)

keep fav, follow, and review~

ask me anything on bbm: 51ACF615

XX kao


	3. Chapter 2

**Prev chap**

"—hanya dengan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi" dan jongin melangkah pergi setelah berhasil mendapat kecupan pada bibir sehun,

" _have a nice day, sehun!"_ membuat pria pucat itu ingin memporak – porandakan seisi kantor.

 **Chap 2**

Pagi sehun sudah benar- benar dirusak oleh kim jongin yang dengan _polite_ nya mencium di dalam _lift_ sebelum ia keluar dari sana, setelah itu ia segera berjalan dengan pandangan _blur_ dan terduduk dengan lunglai di ruang kerjanya, menimbulkan keheranan bagi wanita _baby face_ di sampingnya,

" _sst,_ sehun, kamu kenapa?" geun young berbisik dibalik tumpukan map, sementara sehun hanya menoleh dengan air muka lemas dan setengah menahan kekesalannya,

"nanti kuberi tahu" sehun melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menumpukan wajahnya pada tangan yang diletakkan di meja kerja, geun young akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berfokus pada pekerjaan pagi.

.

.

 **Kaorie jung presents ©**

 **ON MY MIND**

 **Cast: kim jongin and oh sehun / KaiHun**

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT**

.

.

Sebenarnya dirinya hanya lemas setelah mendapat serangan tidak terduga dari bos sialannya itu, dan lagi pula yang tadi pagi bukan ciuman pertamanya, jadi bukan masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah, detak jantungnya yang tiba- tiba tidak mau tenang sedari tadi, membuat dirinya jadi _out of breath_ secara spontan.

" _argh- the fuck"_ ingin rasanya sehun menangis, dan mengadukan apa yang telah jongin perbuat kepada sepupunya, tapi rasanya akan sangat aneh sekali jika ia yang sudah sebesar ini mengadukan hal bodoh macam 'chen, aku dicium oleh jongin di lift tadi pagi'

 _No way,_ tidak akan,

Dan tidak mungkin.

Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk hal seperti itu.

Ya, sepertinya hari ini ia tidak dapat mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan efisien dan tangkas.

.

.

" _coffee. He taste like coffee"_ jongin meletakkan pulpennya diantara hidung dan mulutnya, sembari menimang- nimang ciptaan rasa yang terasa pada mulut sehun tadi.

" _not bad"_ kemudian tersenyum miring dan mulai bermain fokus pada _personal computer_ nya.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya jongin merasa kalau dirinya sudah agak keterlaluan, apalagi dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu singkat begini, bisa- bisa oh sehun _resign_ dini dan mengakhiri kontrak secara sepihak, _well,_ walaupun tetap sehun yang menanggung _penalty_ nya namun tetap saja. Tapi bagai mana? Jongin merasa bahwa menganggu sehun adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ditambah pria itu mudah sekali malu dna sedikit kaku, yang jongin dengar dari chen, sebenarnya sehun bukan anak yang dingin, ia melakukan hal itu hanya kepada orang- orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Jongin juga hanya tertarik untuk menggoda pria pucat itu, seperti yang ia pikirkan, dirinya masih terlalu cinta pada tubuh wanita dibanding tubuh lelaki yang sama sama bergurat kasar. Walaupun sekali dua kali dirinya merasa sedikit ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tubuh pria. Lol. Ia tertawa sendiri terhadap pemikirannya, hanya karena oh sehun, rambatannya sampai pada tahap itu.

.

.

Sehun jadi lebih pasif hari ini, bahkan geun young membawakanya makan siang karena ia terlalu malas untuk turun ke kafetaria,

"hey, apa terjadi sesuatu?" wanita itu memberikan pancaran mata ingin tahu,

"gila" geun young menaikan alisnya,

"kim jongin tadi pagi menciumku di lift" ia menghela nafas, dibalas oleh pelototan geun young, seakan mata besar itu akan lepas dari kelopaknya.

"yang benar saja?" jika saja ini bukan di kantor, sehun yakin geun young akan lebih heboh dari membanting sumpit seperti sekarang.

"apa wajahku terlihat seperti ku sedang tidak serius?" kemudian sehun menunjukan wajah _nelangsa_ nya.

Geun young menggeleng. Sehun menghela nafas.

"memang apa yang membuatnya menciummu?" geun young adalah chen versi wanita.

"menurutmu, apakah aku tahu penyebabnya?" sehun masih memberi wajah super minta _dikasihani._

-lagi- geun young menggeleng.

"jadi kalian ada hubungan special?" dan sehun mulai menyesal untuk bercerita pada parternya ini.

"oh astaga geun young sayang, aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan kim _jerk in_ itu" sampai sehun sangat menyesal karena melihat kim _jerk –jong- in_ lagi- lagi berada di depan meja mereka, sembari menaikkan alisnya.

 _Dead meat, oh sehun._

" _oops,_ kalau begitu sampai jumpa, sehun" geun young menundukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum malu pada jong in, berlalu begitu saja keluar ruangan mereka.

"kulihat geun young jadi memiliki teman setelah ada kamu, sehun" sial, suara intimidasi jongin, sehun tersenyum memaksa.

"h-huh, maafkan saya, _"_ kenapa ia jadi kaku?

"sehun, apa kamu sudah punya kekasih" _wtf,_ jerk in ini kenapa?

" _hah?"_ sehun terlihat tolol sekarang.

"aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi kan?" yang sehun heran, wajah _jerk in_ sangat serius.

"b-belum" sehun menjawab ragu.

"baiklah bagus, aku tidak mau karyawanku ada yang menjalin hubungan, kau tahu itu penyebab tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaan, jadi lebih baik setelah ini kamu selesaikan semua, dan aku minta kirimkan hasil rapat kemarin ke e-mail ku" suara jongin terdengar seperti cicitan burung dikuping sehun, bosnya itu bicara _apa sih?_ Sepertinya ia sedang _high_ atau semacamnya.

Dan mungkin _jerk in_ lupa bagaimana ia dikantornya, memasukkanw anita- wanitanya dan melakukan hal- hal tidak benar di area kantor, bos nya itu benar-benar _high af._

setelah itu jongin keluar tanpa pamit.

.

.

Setelah kejadian sehun yang di _gap jerk in_ untuk kedua kalinya di kantor, sehun jadi sedikit lebih kaku pada bosnya itu, ia merasa itulah satu- satunya cara agar jongin tidak berbuat macam- macam, _well,_ tindakannya memang terbukti, sudah 2 minggu ini jongin tidak banyak sengaja menggoda sehun, paling hanya sekedar memanggilnya ' _darl'_ dan kemudian tertawa keras, lalu menyuruhnya keruangannya hanya untuk hal- hal tidak penting lainnya tapi setidaknya tidak ada serangan ciuman tiba-tiba atau sejenisnya.

Ya tidak cukup fatal.

Sampai pagi ini dirinya disuruh jongin untuk membuatkan teh tanpa gula untuk pria tan itu. sehun harus ke _pantry_ di pojok ruangan, dan biasanya disana agak ramai oleh karyawan yang juga ingin membuat kopi atau teh.

Teh untuk jongin sudah jadi, dan ia masih harus membawa cangkir itu perlahan- lahan ke ruangan jongin dengan sebuah map ditangannya, berkas untuk pria tan itu.

Sehun baru saja membuka pintu ruangan jongin, dengan menghandle map juga cangkir teh ia berjalan dengan menunduk dan sedikit terburu- buru, dan sial tanpa sadar tahu- tahu didepannya sudah ada kim jongin dan kemeja yang berwarna kecoklatan terkena tehnya.

Sehun membolakan matanya.

"a-astaga, _mr. kim_ s-saya tidak tahu kalau anda ada didepan pintu, ma-maafkan saya" sehun menatap _ngeri_ pada kemeja _cream_ jongin yang terdapat tumpahan teh.

Semetara jongin hanya terdiam.

"bisa bantu aku untuk membereskan ini?" sehun mengangguk pasti, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan jongin.

"a-aku akan membereskannya" kemudian ia berlari pada _coffee table_ di sudut ruangan, meletakkan map dan cangkir, lalu kembali kehadapan jongin.

"b-bisa anda lepaskan baju anda, _sir?"_ sehun menggulung lengan bajunya, dengan tenang jongin melepaskan kancing- kacing kemejanya, dan entah apa yang membuat kancing- kancing yang terlepas itu seakan menarik di mata sehun,

"apa kamu memperhatikan tubuhku?" ya tuhan, ingin sehun tenggelam di laut antarika sekali lagi.

" _h-huh?"_ sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"mungkin kamu bisa mengambilkan setelan bajuku yang lain di lemari sana dan, mencuci bekan tumpahan ini di kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kanan sana" jongin melepaskan kemejanya, dan sehun berusaha, sangat berusaha agar matanya tidak memandang guratan otot yang tercetak jelas pada perut atasannya.

Dan sehun baru tahu disini ada kamar mandi?

Ia segera menuju _wardrobe_ dan memilih sebuah kemeja berwarna _babygreen,_ dan disampirkannya ke lengan kanan, kemudian memberikannya kepada jongin, lalu pergi begitu saja ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan,untuk mencuci kemeja jongin yang kotor.

Sehun sedang membilas kemeja di wastafel kamar mandi ketika jongin tiba- tiba masuk dengan kemeja yang belum di kancing, membuat sehun yang melihat pantulan pria itu menjadi gugup dan langsung berfokus pada cuciannya,

"sehun, kau bisa membantuku?" _oh no, what again._ sehun merapal hal- hal tidak jelas dalam hatinya.

Jongin berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Semakin mendekat kearah sehun, sampai pria tan itu berhenti tepat dibelakang sehun,

"kancingkan kemeja ini?" _sehun literally jawdrop._

Jadi, mau tidak mau sehun harus berbalik memutar arah untuk membantu jongin, ia mematikan keran air, lalu mengelap tangannya dengan kertas tisu.

Sehun hanya bungkam sembari mengancingkan baju jongin.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah?" sial.

" _h-huh?"_ dan bodohnya lagi ia melihat pada manic mata jongin, membuat ia sadar bahwa posisinya benar- benar salah.

"jika begini kamu kelihatan lebih, manis, kau tahu" sial, jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang di depannya, dan tercium bau taka sing dari mulut jongin,

Seperti,

 _Gin._

" _mr. kim_ anda habis minum?" sehun bertanya ragu, orang gila apa yang minum di pagi buta begini.

"hmm, memang kenapa? Kamu mau?" kemudian jongin memerangkap sehun, tangan jongin berada pada wastafel dibelakang sehun.

"m-maaf tapi?"

"tenang sehun, _I'm 100 percent conscious"_ dan jongin mulai memajukan tubuhnya kearah sehun,

" _can I, just—" jongin's thick lips touch gently sehun's thin lips, and jongin lock It with delicate kiss._

Sehun membola, astaga ini salah, namun tubuhnya benar- benar berkhianat, ciuman jongin begitu lembut dan membawa, seakan menyuruhnya untuk hanyut dalam ekstasi.

 _jongin's hands slowly walks toward sehun's neck, rub it and pull him deeper to slip his tongue on sehun's warm cavern, and explore it. Jongin bite sehun's lower lips_

" _"_ sehun menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dengan dengan jongin, memberi jarak menggunakan tangannya pada dada jongin, _but suddenly jongin hold them and put it down._

" _no, this time, sehun" as jongin said, and he pulls sehun closer to him, kiss him roughly. And move to sehun's neck kissing it sloppy yet passionately,_

 _Sehun groans as jongin's tongue lick and suck his collarbone._

" _k-kai-ah" great._

" _sehunnie, you really turn me on" go up to sehun's back ear._

" _a-angh—h" heavy breathing._

" _so, there you are" jongin's nose touch sehun's nose while jongin's hands playing in sehun's shylplike waist._

 _Again- jongin kiss sehun gently while his hand vine to sehun's crotch, rub it gently and slowly walks to the genital._

" _j-jongin please, don't" sehun know this is wrong, and he's to faint about this._

" _no, sehun, just let this settle down, okay?"_

Kata- kata barusan seperti sebuah makna besar bagi sehun, dan setidaknya jongin sadar apa yang ia lakukan, walaupun terselip keraguan pada diri sehun, namun, dirinya pun sudah terlalu _tanggung_ untuk menghentikan sesi ini.

" _okay with this?" shit,_ dan jongin berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

" _hmm" as sehun nod his head, jongin slowly remove the buttons and disclose sehun's shirt._

" _you have a wonderful body" jongin lustful voice._

Sial, sehun mengigit bibirnya, apa jongin memang se sensual ini, atau dirinya yang sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukan hal yang se- _intimate_ ini. sehun baru menyadari bahwa pria didepannya bergerak cepat, karena jongin hampir saja melepaskan kancing celananya,

Oh, dan kini sudah terlepas.

" _nice legs, darl"_

 _Stop being so sensual, kim jongin._

" _hey, sehunnie, help me to open everything?"_ jongin berbisik, sangat lembut, menggetarkan indra pendengaran sehun yang semakin sensitive, tangan sehun bergerak pasif kearah kemeja jongin.

" _come on, just do it, don't worry"_ kemudian sehun tersenyum miring, dan melepaskan kemeja jongin dengan sigap.

 _Jongin kissing sehun's lips and he pulls it into passionate kiss, lips fused, tongue convolute, everything about them just match to each other._

" _so, sehun can I ask you something?" jongin take a break for a while._

" _what's that?"_ sehun menatap iris jongin, matanya sayu.

Jongin mendekat, mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga sehun,

" _tell me, what do you prefer, rough of delicate?"_ dan mengigit kecil pada telinga sehun.

" _hm, I miss the taste of rough one, you know"_ _sehun smirking and play his hand on jongin's genital._

" _great Idea"_ jongin mencium pipi sehun, kemudian mereka saling memandang sebelum keduanya tersenyum misterius, dan memulai pautan bibir mereka, saling mengecap rasa dan bermain pada rongga mulut _partnernya._

Tangan jongin yang menjelajah pada _boxer_ abu- abu milik sehun, mencari _erection_ pria itu, tangannya menyusup pada boxer sehun.

" _angh- slowdown kai-h"_ sehun _breathless_ jongin benar- benar tahu _how to satisfy his partner,_ tak heran jika wanitanya banyak

"tak heran jika wanitanya banyak

" _you know, you're the first man"_ jongin berbisik, kemudian menjilat kuping sehun. Sehun mengikuti alur yang dibuat sehun, yang tidak terlalu sulit ditebak dan mudah diikuti, sehun masih membantu melepas semua pakaian jongin, sehingga mereka _totally naked_ ,

" _hun?"_

" _hmm"_

" _down there"_ sehun melirik kea rah bawah, dan mengerti, ia bertumpu pada lututnya, _and lick jongin's dickhead to start the game,_

" _that's right, sehun"_ tangan jongin tak bisa hentinya bermain pada surai sehun, sesekali menarik dan mendorong kepala pria pucat itu, membantunya menemukan ritme yang pas untuk keduanya, sementara sehun sudah beberapa kali tersedak karena _genital_ pria tan itu. tak lama jongin menarik sehun untuk kembali berdiri, _well, sehun look messy right now,_ matanhya sedikit berair dan saliva masih berantakan pada mulutnya, nafasnya pun sedikit terengah,

"apa sebegitu sulitnya?" jongin terkekeh,

" _shut up, sucker"_ sehun hendak menyingkirkan sisa saliva di bibirnya, tapi ia kalah cepat oleh bibir jongin, yang mengigit dan menarik bibir bawahnya, melumat seakan menuntut untuk dibalas.

Tangan jongin mulai bermain pada _nipple_ sehun yang sudah terangsang sedari tadi, tangan satunya membelah areal pinggul dan perut yang terisi otot halus disana,

" _nini~ d-don't pinch it-h"_ sehun memekik sempurna saat jongin _pinch his nipple._ Cumbuan jongin kemudian terlepas dan bibir sehun, menuju ke leher dan _collarbone_ menjilat dan menghisap daerah itu, meninggalkan _hickey_ yang akan berbekas sempurna nantinya, jongin melirik kearah sehun yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan geraman halus, wajah sehun mendongak, pipinya memanas serta bibirnya yang memerah cerah membuat jongin benar- benar harus menyimpan sehun hanya untuk dirinya.

Tangan jongin melambai pada _genital_ sehun, _jongin gives sehun a handjob, and that's his first time._

" _angh- y-yes jongin, like that" sehun bite his lips as he felt something going to come out,_

" _j-jongin, I'm closer" and jongin stops his hand._

" _what the?!"_ sehun melemas setelahnya, sialan, sehun berhenti tepat sebelum ia ingin keluar dan itu membuat _genital_ nya agak _ngilu._

" _not now, darl"_ jongin memberi kerlingan pada sehun.

" _turn a round"_ jongin membuat gesture memutar, sehun pun menurutinya,

" _b-but wait, do you have—"_ sehun terdiam setelah jongin menunjukkan sebuah bungkus alumunium

" _wait a minute"_ jongin memamai sebuah kondom untuknya, dan melumuri _lube_ pada _genital_ nya,

" _ready, babe?"_

" _h-huh, just slowly, oka-argh!"_ sehun tahu dirinya sudah lama tidak melakukannya, wajar saja jika ini terasa sakit,

Jongin memasukannya dengan perlahan, dan _manhole_ sehun seakan mencengkram kuat _genital_ nya,

" _shit, you're so fucking tight, sehun"_ jongin tidak pernah merasa seketat ini, dan ini benar- benar menyenangkan,

" _m-move jonginnie"_ _as sehun said jongin thrusting into sehun as fast as he could, making him shake and reach sehun's limits after hitting his spot, screaming jongin's name with pleasure._

" _j-jongin more—hh" sehun moaned out as jongin went head was thrown back. There was a thin layer of sweat on them as the room started to get hotter. Jongin's thrusts got deeper as he took hold of sehun's hips._

" _i-I'm about to.. j-jongin-ngh~"_ jongin menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak sehun, setelah gerakannya mencepat, memburu orgasmenya yang hampir datang bersamaan dengan sehun.

 _Faster and deeper._

" _angh~ y-yes, jongin-hh"_ sehun mengigit bibirnya, awan putih membawanya melayang, tak lama jongin menyusul setelah ia merasakan tubuh pria dibelakangnya menegang dan memberi _his last thrust_ sebelum pria itu benar- benar sepenuhnya bersamdar pada pundak sehun.

" _you're great, sehun"_

" _you too, jongin"_

 **Tbc**

Great apa ini, maafin yang bahasanya campur campur gini, aku mau coba pake bahasa indo tapi fail, lol. Huhu. Terima kasih udah mau nunggu yaw, kep review, fav, and follow this ff and the others okay~

Ask me anything on bbm: 51ACF615

XX


End file.
